Ring
by Denu-MindPalace
Summary: Resolviendo un caso en Francia, Sherlock regresa a la habitación de su hotel donde recibe una llamada de John Watson.
1. Chapter 1

Ring

- Monseiur Holmes, le ofrezco mis disculpas pero temo que se ha perdido el horario de la cena y la cocina ya ha cerrado, pero si hay algo que usted quisiera…- Sherlock hizo callar al encargado del hotel con un movimiento de mano y continúo su camino hasta el elevador sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Sin resignarse, el encargado le siguió de cerca, recitando la lista de restaurants que sin dudar le prepararían los mejores platos de cocina francesa solo para su deleite, no importaba que fuesen las dos de la madrugada, él mismo se encargaría de proveerle cualquier capricho culinario al detective. El hombre se había mostrado así de servil desde que Sherlock se instalara en el hotel dos días atrás; no perdía momento en retribuir (aunque sea levemente) los servicios que el detective estaba prestando al lugar.

- Monseiur…

Comenzaba a volverse irritante. Tomando aire profundamente respondió de la forma más calmada posible.

- No hace falta, no como durante los casos. – Forzando un poco más de paciencia agregó:- Gracias.- La puerta del ascensor cerrándose entre ellos.

Técnicamente el caso aún no estaba cerrado, aunque llevaba resuelto al menos una hora. La desaparición de Joanne Chassier, una de las empleadas del hotel, no era el caso de secuestro que los medios y la policía francesa habían vendido. Le tomó veintisiete horas, dos entrevistas, una persecución que terminó en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y la lectura de informes de cuentas del lugar para saber que todo formaba parte de una red de estafas. La señorita Joanne solo era un peón dentro de un moderadamente inteligente plan para sacar cuantiosas cantidades de dinero al dueño de la cadena hotelera. Nada más complicado que eso, pero no había venido a Francia con mayores expectativas, de cualquier forma solo era por hacerle un favor a Lestrade y ocupar su mente con algo, cualquier cosa.

Llegó a su habitación donde encontró su bolso de viaje aún sin tocar desde su arribo. Probablemente sería una buena idea tomar un baño, el detective Valois de la policía local estaba a cargo oficialmente del caso y no había mucho que pudiera hacerse en esos momentos. A primera hora de la mañana presentaría la evidencia y tomaría el primer avión de regreso a Londres.

No es que tuviera mucha prisa por regresar, pensó mientras se masajeaba los músculos entumecidos en la bañera (el cuerpo comenzaba a resistirse ante tanto esfuerzo físico últimamente), no es que hubiera mucho por lo que regresar. Había dejado un experimento en la nevera a medio terminar, aunque no estaba especialmente ansioso de resultados. Siempre podía ir a ver a Molly y buscar piezas anatómicas en Barts. No se vería con John por lo menos hasta el domingo, y aún quedaban tres días para eso.

Volver a Baker Street era fútil sin John ahí. Era difícil y doloroso, llevaba algún tiempo siéndolo, desde que descubrió que no importara cuando hiciera, John no volvería con él. El tenía una vida ahora, una esposa y una modesta pero adorable casa en los suburbios; John había seguido adelante con su vida. "Eso es lo que la gente hace". Era delusorio pensar que el mundo que dejó atrás cuando fingió su muerte permanecería intacto cuando el decidiera regresar. Como si un mundo sin Sherlock Holmes no pudiera seguir funcionando.

No importaba al final que fuera por una buena causa. Había cometido un error… Dios, había cometido varios errores que casi le cuestan su amistad con John, incluso las relaciones con Lestrade, la señora Hudson y Molly se habían visto dañadas. Las cosas no habían vuelto a como eran antes, pero poco a poco su vida iba agarrando un nuevo ritmo. Lestrade ya le hablaba de nuevo, todavía lo invitaba a las escenas de crímenes más sangrientas y casos que eran verdaderos enigmas; todo a cambio que eventualmente le retribuyera ayudando en casos menos desafiantes (aburridos) como el actual.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar mientras aún se secaba el cabello con una toalla, quizás no era tan tarde y el detective Valois quería un informe de sus averiguaciones. No era difícil de creer cuando se trataba de un hombre divorciado y sin hijos, con más objetos personales en su oficina que en su departamento. Es lo que queda para hombres como ellos, casados con su trabajo.

No era Valois quien llamaba. En la pantalla de su móvil parpadeaba el nombre de John Watson.

_" __**¿Lo sabías?" **_La pregunta fue repentina, pero no inesperada. Llevaba tiempo sabiendo que ese momento llegaría. La voz ronca y afectada de John era todo lo que había necesitado para comprender de lo que estaba hablando.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. Pero no dijo eso, y la única respuesta que John obtuvo fue su silencio al otro lado de la línea.

_**" Lo sabías."**_ Con un suspiro profundo y derrotado escuchó a su amigo caer sentado en su sofá._** "¿Desde cuándo?"**_

"¿Importa realmente?" Pero lo que en verdad había querido preguntar es si había ignorado todos los signos de engaño de forma intencional o solo porque era demasiado obtuso_. ¿No has aprendido nada conmigo en todos estos años?_

_**"No… Supongo que no."**_ Admitió el doctor con un hilo de voz.

"Oh…"

_**"¿Qué?"**_

"Nada, solo no es la respuesta que esperaba." No lo había previsto en verdad.

_**"¿Qué respuesta es la que esperabas?"**_

"Reclamos sobre todo. Una muy apasionada serie de insultos, probablemente un ´¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme que mi esposa está teniendo un affair con su profesor del taller literario que toma cada semana? Eso no es lo que los amigos hacen´. Esa clase de cosas."

_**"¡¿Su profesor?! Mierda, mierda, carajo."**_ Y el ruido de fondo de la cerámica golpeando contra la pared. Probablemente uno de los horribles adornos en forma de querubines que Mary colecciona. Más silencio y luego otro sonido similar.

Unos dos minutos después volvió a escuchar la respiración agitada de John en el celular.

"¿Te descargaste?"

_**"Apenas. Dios, odio esos malditos ángeles. "**_

"Son espantosos." Coincidió Sherlock. El mismo había sentido ganas de arrojarlos contra la pared, pero teniendo en cuenta que era la primera visita oficial a la nueva casa de John y Mary, no habría sido del todo apropiado.

_**"Me sacan la mierda del susto cada vez que bajo a la cocina a beber algo en la mitad de la noche. ¿Qué carajo estaba pensando ella?"**_

"Estoy deacuerdo, un gusto totalmente ordinario."

_**"¡Su maldito profesor!"**_

"Oh… ya no estamos hablando de la decoración."

_**"No Sherlock, estamos hablando de que mi esposa me ha estado engañando con su profesor… es tan… es tan cliché que ni siquiera puedo creerlo."**_ De su silencio empezó a nacer una risita tonta, casi maníaca.

"Profesor frustrado que no pudo dar clases universitarias asi que se conformó con enseñar en un curso comunitario que no le permite pagar su propio alquiler, vive en casa de sus padres, con tres gatos, con quien comparte habitación hasta que logre escribir su primer libro, dudoso, ya que con su poco talento y falta de constancia no va a pasar pronto. El tiene una cola de caballo…"

_**"¡UNA COLA DE CABALLO! Mi esposa se acuesta con un perdedor con una jodida cola de caballo."**_Su risa se volvió carcajadas de verdadero humor y Sherlock no pudo evitar hacerle coro. Era todo demasiado ridículo e inapropiado, pero solo ellos compartían ese gusto de reír por lo inapropiado.

Sherlock atesoraba esos momentos que se habían vuelto cada vez más raros.

_**"Dios, Sherlock, te he echado de menos."**_ Admitió John del otro lado de la línea cuando dejaron de reir, la sonrisa sin embargo todavía se sentía en sus palabras._** "¿Estás ocupado? Tal ves podríamos encontrarnos en el pub ahora."**_

Se odiaba por estar perdiendo la oportunidad. Los encuentros con John en el pub se habían vuelto sus encuentros semanales, bisemanales si sus agendas estaban especialmente libres. No quería presionar mucho los límites de su nueva y frágil amistad con el médico, el respetaba ahora que John tenía otros horarios, otros amigos y obligaciones familiares, ya no podía salir corriendo cada vez que él quisiera verlo (que últimamente era todo el tiempo). Por eso esperaba con ansias que pasara un tiempo prudencial, tres o cuatro días, antes de proponer un encuentro en el pub. John jamás era el que daba el primer paso, pero siempre aceptaba.

Por eso se sentía tan frustrado ahora que tenía que rechazar la primera oferta de encuentro que tímidamente había pronunciado John.

"Me encantaría, pero no puedo."

_**"Oh… oh si por supuesto, debes estar ocupado. Lo siento mucho, en que estaba pensando, es decir mira la hora, ni siquiera podría irme hasta Londres y…"**_

"No puedo porque estoy en Francia." Cortó el balbuceo confuso de su amigo.

_**"¿Francia? ¿Qué demonios haces en Francia?"**_

"Un caso, por supuesto."

_**"Si por supuesto, ni siquiera sé por qué lo pregunté."**_

"Porque eres un idiota, pero no te preocupes, casi todo el mundo lo es." Una nueva ola de risas y Sherlock se echó a la cama todavía con el teléfono pegado a su oreja. Estaría bien, John estaría bien, se relajó al pensarlo.

_**"Asi que… ¿dónde estás exactamente, no interrumpí una de tus persecuciones por toda la ciudad, no?"**_

Ellos hacían eso de vez en cuando. John ya no lo asistía en sus casos, no blogueaba sobre ellos, una que otra vez había vuelto a una escena del crimen, pero en realidad el tiempo y su matrimonio se había vuelto algo difícil de mantener equilibrado mientras lo seguía en sus investigaciones.

"Difícilmente. Estoy en el hotel ahora mismo."

_**"¿Has terminado, entonces?"**_

Sherlock hizo un sonido afirmativo.

"No fue rastrear a la red de Moriarty o algo tan complicado John".

Mierda. No debió decir eso. Se arrepintió en el momento exacto que John respondió con un sonido evasivo. Di lo que quieras, detalles del caso, llámale idiota, incluso habla del maldito clima pero por todos los cielos solo evita un tema, un solo tema. Masajeando el puente de su nariz se hundió más en la confortable cama, como si pudiera ocultarse de la reacción del otro hombre.

_**"Cuéntame los detalles."**_ El obvio cambio de tema fue bien recibido._** "Vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo."**_

El sonido del fondo le dio una clara idea de lo que John estaba haciendo mientras hablaban.

"Esa es una medida bastante generosa de whiskey, Capitán." John resopló del otro lado.

_**"Creo que me lo he ganado. ¿No me acompañas?"**_

No era de los que acostumbraba a beber, eso lo sabían, pero también que desde sus juntadas en el pub se hicieran rutina John le había obligado a pedir algo_. "No voy a embriagarme solo"._ Y Sherlock en consecuencia bebía a sorbos toda la noche con el mismo vaso en mano.

Se levantó de la cama con uno de sus atléticos saltos, el mini-bar estaba bien provisto. Contemplativamente fue sacando una a una las pequeñas botellas.

"Ahh… Dalmore. ¿Me acompañas con esto? La tarjeta de Mycroft invita." Siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa con la mención de ese tipo de cosas, John todavía no había perdonado al mayor de los Holmes por todo lo ocurrido. Era una carta segura para mejorar el humor del buen doctor.

_**"Eso suena maravillo, un vaso grande para mi por favor."**_

Esta vez fue la profunda risita en tono de barítono lo que se escuchó a través de la línea.

Se sirvió una medida mucho menor a la de John y volvió a sentarse en la cama para empezar su relato. No es que hubiera mucho que contar, ellos habían tenido aventuras mucho más entretenidas. Pero a lo largo de su narración iba creciendo la emoción en el rubio, y no hacía falta verle a la cara en ese mismo momento para leer sus expresiones. Ojos brillantes y una sonrisa nostálgica de la que John no parecía percatarse. Por momentos la excitación que Sherlock iba construyendo en sus relatos llegaban a un punto donde el otro hombre terminaba maldiciendo o soltando unos de sus halagos _"Brillante!"_ o _"Eres un lunático!_". También había su dosis de reclamos cuando contaba de alguna hazaña peligrosa o riesgo estúpido, o cuando dejaba entrever descuidos en su salud; pero en esos momentos Sherlock no estaba seguro si el reclamo era preocupación por su persona o las ganas de haber estado ahí viviendo eso. Probablemente ambas, John podía ser bastante complejo en esas cuestiones.

John extrañaba esa vida. _Extrañas la vida que teníamos antes. ¿Lo sabes? ¿Por qué te niegas algo que quieres con tanta fuerza? Estás siendo estúpido, estás equivocándote. Yo también cometí errores, no los cometas tu_. Pero jamás le diría esas cosas a John, no era lo correcto. John era un adulto y había tomado sus decisiones, el era su amigo y lo respetaría.

Al final de la historia se sentía entumecido, y aunque eso podía ser el efecto del whisky, el calor en sus entrañas era el mismo que sentía cada vez que presumía sus obras. Era la única forma de llevar a John a sus casos, por esos minutos solo eran ellos dos de nuevo, corriendo por la ciudad e infiltrándose en los lugares más impensados solo por diversión. Porque eso era lo que amaban hacer.

_**"¿Entonces, la policía ya sabe que la muchacha no está desaparecida realmente?"**_

"No, pero el detective lo sabrá en la mañana. No hay nada que puedan hacer un par de horas de diferencia, están demasiado confiados, llevan años tramando esto y no saben que alguien más aparte de la policía está involucrado en el caso. Valois apreciará las horas de sueño. "

Era la forma en que hacia las cosas ahora, no necesitaba que su nombre atrajera la atención innecesaria de los medios de nuevo.

_**"¿Vas a esperar? Wow, es decir, Sherlock Holmes de hecho esperará a la mañana para no perturbar el sueño de la policía."**_

"La gente cambia." Dijo lentamente, masticando cada una de las palabras.

_**"Supongo que si."**_

La alegría provisoria se esfumó de John, retornando la amargura de la realidad y el original motivo de su llamada telefónica.

_**"¿Qué se supone que haga ahora, Sherlock?"**_.

_Déjala_.

Permaneció en silencio y eso pareció ser lo correcto a hacer, porque John continuo hablando.

_**"No estoy sorprendido, no realmente. Es decir, las señales estaban ahí todo el tiempo. Siempre estaba ahí para mí cuando volvía de la clínica, preparaba la cena, mis platos favoritos. Veíamos algo de tv antes de irnos a dormir. Y el sexo era muy bueno."**_

"Hum."

_**"Lo siento probablemente no quieras escuchar esto, no es realmente tu área y todo eso."**_

"Soy muy capaz de entender el concepto de felicidad doméstica y buen sexo, doctor, gracias."

John se echó a reir nerviosamente, escuchar a Sherlock hablar de sexo era algo tan extraño como incómodo. El silencio por parte del detective no hizo más que aumentar esa incomodidad.

_**"Encontré uno de anotadores que usa en sus clases, era un poema o algo por el estilo, al principio pensé que se trataba de nosotros. Era bastante explícito… no me tomó demasiado darme cuenta por sus descripciones que no se trataba de mi. De pronto tuvo sentido, las veces que ya no me espera cuando vuelvo del trabajo, sus excusas para salir de la casa. Es una maestra de primaria, por dios santo,¿ que clase de emergencia laboral puede tener? El pequeño Billy necesita apoyo en matemáticas a las 11 pm. Las reuniones de padres que acaban a la medianoche."**_

No hay peor ciego que el que no quieren ver, dicen.

_**"He sido un estúpido… ¡Ya ni siquiera quería acostarse conmigo! "**_ Es como si acabara de darse cuenta de ello. _**"No tienes idea lo frustrado que he estado últimamente."**_ Reconoció con vergüenza.

"Ahh… puedo entender eso."

_**"No, no puedes."**_

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Preguntó sonando ligeramente indignado.

_**"No es lo mismo. Es diferente conocer el concepto a desear a quien amas y no recibir más que rechazo. Es todo un nivel nuevo de frustración, no solamente no poder echarte una."**_

"¿Quién dice que solo conozco el concepto?"

Fue un silencio mutuo el que siguió a continuación, solo roto con el carraspeo de John.

_**"¿Lo conoces? Es decir, no puedes culparme por asumir lo contrario… `casado con tu trabajo`, recuerdas?"**_ Y nunca en los años de conocerse, pese al hiatus de dos años entre un periodo y otro, había visto a Sherlock con otra persona. El detective resoplo, sonando aburrido.

"Han pasado cinco años de eso, John."

_**"Espera… ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Estás intentando decirme que sales con personas… con intensiones románticas… o sexuales, lo que sea?"**_

"Ha sido un largo tiempo." Admitió con tono neutral.

Del otro lado John se encontró deambulando en círculos en su cocina, dejando el vaso de whisky vacío mientras se arrepentía de la cantidad, tenía que ser eso la causa del repentino vértigo que sintió. ¿Estaba tan ebrio? No, había escuchado perfectamente bien. En la oscuridad de su sala, mientras sostenía un vaso de whisky cerca de su boca, Sherlock Holmes admitió por primera vez que no era ese ser asexual que siempre había imaginado.

Sherlock debajo de toda esa capa de indiferencia y astucia. Debajo de esos trajes de corte tan halagador, totalmente expuesto y vulnerable, tanto como el sexo te puede dejar. Sherlock totalmente desnudo sobre las sábanas de su cama, entreabriendo esos labios en forma de corazón y arqueándose bajo el toque de alguien. ¿Sería así? O quizás práctico y minucioso como era todo el tiempo, sin perder el control en ningún momento; estar bajo su mirada analítica podía ser bastante intenso. Era imposible saberlo, y se pronto se sintió intranquilo con la idea.

_**"¿Estas con alguien ahora mismo?"**_

"No." Y casi pudo ver a Sherlock rodando los ojos con fastidio, como cada vez que la pregunta era obvia.

_**"Bien."**_

"…."

_**"Es decir, bien, me sentiría bastante estúpido si además de que mi esposa me engaña hubiera estado pasando por alto que mi mejor amigo tiene una pareja que desconozco."**_

Había sido un movimiento arriesgado en su amistad, el confesar esa parte de si mismo. Pero John había preguntado y no iba a mentirle, no más mentiras fue lo prometido. Sabía que iba a despertar la curiosidad de John, y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Era una consecuencia inevitable, supuso, ahora mismo podía escuchar al cerebro de John Watson maquinar todas las preguntas que su boca no formulaba.

Luego, un sonido de movimiento del otro lado en Inglaterra. La puerta y el nombre de la esposa de su compañero fue pronunciado.

_**"Ella está aquí, debo colgar."**_

" Buenas noches, John." Aunque técnicamente ya estaba amaneciendo en París.

Sintió a John terminar la llamada y se encontró deduciendo las posibles formas en que se daría la confrontación entre él y su esposa Mary. Seis hasta ahora, ocho si incluía algunas verdaderamente dramáticas.

_Detente. No._

Los amigos no deducen intimidades de los otros. Está bien para el trabajo, pero los amigos deben esperar y enterarse como todo el mundo, cuando el otro estuviera listo para hablar.

Dio una mirada al reloj de pared, Valois ya había tenido suficiente horas de sueño. Hora de volver al trabajo, su único amante en los últimos tiempos.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas! Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia. Muchas gracias a quienes están siguiendola y a quienes dejaron rr, me hace muy feliz saber que les entretiene. Espero pronto traer el tercer capítulo :), estoy muuuuuy ocupada trabando en los turnos de guardia del hospital -o- pero bueno, intento ponerle onda y no tardar en las actualizaciones.

Un abrazo grande, me encantaría saber sus impresiones de la historia hasta ahora, me ayuda mucho a escribir :D.

* * *

Ring – Capítulo Dos-

Estaba componiendo últimamente. Desde que regresara a Londres había sentido el impulso imperioso de tomar su violín y empezar a escribir música. Se volvió hacia la ventana y continúo improvisando combinaciones de notas que furiosamente rasgaban las cuerdas. No tenía que ser un genio para notarlo (pero sin embargo lo era), desde la última vez que él y John hablaron, cierta inquietud se plantó en su pecho y no era capaz de controlarla, de hecho, ni siquiera entendía que era.

No, Sherlock Holmes no era bueno para entender las emociones si John Watson no estaba ahí para descifrarlas por él. Pero si era bueno para la música.

Por eso ahora componía furiosamente, una melodía rápida en crescendo, desordenada e irregular. ¿Ira? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Pasión?

No había vuelto a saber de John, cada día se esforzaba un poco más para encontrar algo que lo mantuviera ocupado y le evitaran pensar sobre el asunto. John no había llamado, él tampoco había insistido, a quien le correspondía dar el primer paso, Sherlock no tenía idea.

Repentinamente fatigado, dejó su violín de lado mientras normalizaba su respiración. En ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar y una sola palabra se repitió en su voz mental "_John"._ No era él, probablemente no sería él. Pero desde hacía unos días que cada vez que recibia una llamada o mensaje, se encontraba ansiando el mismo destinatario.

"Sherlock Holmes"

"_**Hey Sherlock, ¿Estás ocupado?"**_

Excepto que esta vez sí era John. Su voz se oía cansada y al parecer se hallaba en un lugar público, a juzgar por los sonidos ambientales de fondo. Movimiento, gente. Definitivamente un lugar público.

"John… No, nada que no pueda ser reprogramado." Trato de sonar lo más compuesto e neutral posible, con excelentes resultados.

"_**Genial… Entonces… ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Nuevos casos?"**_

"No, no desde Francia. " John musitó unas palabras inentendibles debido al ajetreo humano de fondo. Luego se mantuvo en silencio, como si estuviera buscando algo que decir. "¿John?"

"_**¿Sí?"**_

"Estaba tocando el violín."

"_**Oh, eso es genial. Hace tiempo que no te escucho hacerlo."**_ Unos tres años quizás.

"Podría tocar para ti." _¿Qué?_

"_**¿Qué?"**_

¿De dónde diablos salió eso? No debió decirlo. Solo lo había propuesto porque sintió la necesidad de llenar ese vacío que John había empezado. Otro silencio incómodo, masajeándose el puente de la nariz se maldijo mentalmente.

"_**Sí… está bien, eso sería maravilloso." **_Respondió en voz baja con un tono cargado de algo que el detective no pudo determinar.

"¿En serio?" Un Sherlock Holmes inseguro no era algo frecuente, pero la vulnerabilidad en sus palabras le hizo responder con mayor seguridad.

"_**Por supuesto."**_

Ellos no hacían eso; despertar a John a altas horas de la noche con el ruido de su violín no era lo mismo que ofrecerle un concierto personal. Pero ahí estaba, tomando el arco y blandiéndolo sobre las cuerdas otra vez. Dejó el teléfono en altavoz, justo encima del sofá.

Czardas de Monti, no tenía idea si era algo que John encontraría agradable (sus gustos musicales diferían enormemente) pero fue lo primero que le ocurrió. Era uno de los favoritos de su madre, solía tocarlo cada vez que sus cambios de humor atacaban dejándola por días confinada en su cama. Sherlock nunca comprendió como tal melodía melancolica podía animar a su madre; pero de nuevo, él era Sherlock. Mummy era del tipo sensible, igual que John (bueno, quizás llevado al extremo de lo insalubre), y esta era la única manera que conocía para animarlo.

Tocó esperando que cada nota le diera el mensaje a John. No sé lo que estoy haciendo, no sé cómo animarte. Pero, al fin y al cabo, aquí estoy. No estoy huyendo esta vez.

Cuando acabó, un sonido de aplausos se hizo escuchar a través del celular, y con una sonrisa de lado hizo una profunda reverencia antes de volver a dejar el violín sobre su estuche.

"_**¡Eso fue fantástico!"**_

"Gracias."

"_**Ah… oh… de nada, fue brillante Sherlock. Como siempre."**_

Fue Greg Lestrade quien le había dado esa sugerencia en medio de un intercambio de insultos. Aparentemente, expresar gratitud a la gente, incluso cuando no están más que haciendo su trabajo o puntualizando algo obvio, era considerado lo correcto a hacer. Llevaba un tiempo con esta práctica, era tediosa y muchas veces lo más doloroso y frustrante del mundo (él incluso agradeció a Anderson por alcanzarle un informe post-mortem, por dios santo!). Sin embargo esta vez fue algo que necesitaba hacerlo. Agradecer a John, tomarlo por los hombros y mirarlo a los ojos directamente, repetir gracias una y otra vez, por todas esas cosas que merecían su agradecimiento, por todas las veces que jamás lo hizo.

"_**Siempre me gustó tu forma de tocar, está tan llena de sentimientos."**_ Sherlock bufó en desacuerdo. _**"No, no, en serio. Incluso esta vez, eso fue muy hermoso y reconfortante, como si estuviera dedicado especialmente. ¿En quién estabas pensando? ¿Algún antiguo amor, tal vez?" **_ John soltó una risita con intenciones de broma.

"Aunque me alegro de poder ser útil como distracción mientras dura tu viaje en tren, John, comienzo a preguntarme la razón de todo esto. ¿A qué haz llamado?"

La risa fue transformándose en una de amargura.

"_**Bien deducido, ¿no puedes deducir el resto?"**_

"Sí."

"_**Adelante entonces."**_

"Prefiero preguntar." Prefiero que tu me lo digas, fue lo que en verdad quiso decir. John exhaló largamente antes de confesar.

"_**No podía seguir en esa casa, ya no más, Sherlock. Hablé con ella… ni siquiera lo negó, no podía seguir rodeado de mentiras. Yo…**_ " Hizo un largo silencio, en el que Sherlock sintió que el aire de los pulmones había decidido evaporársele_**. "… no puedo seguir así. No es mi vida. Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesito empezar de nuevo, alejarme."**_

Oh no. Él sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba, sintió a la revelación como si fuera un maldito puño directamente contra su estómago. El ya no estaba invalidado, y alguna vez había mencionado que siempre estaba la opción de volver al ejército.

Distancia. Un nuevo comienzo. Una vida llena de emoción. Es exactamente lo que John buscaba en ese momento, y el ejército estaba listo para proveerlo cuando quisiera. Tenía perfecto sentido, lo más lógico para hacer.

¿Entonces por qué sentía que no podía respirar?

Se paseó frenéticamente de un lado a otro en la sala, jalándose del cabello con una fuerza ridícula. Se encontró frente al espejo sobre la chimenea, su rostro totalmente desprovisto de color y con los ojos de un maniático. ¿Qué estaba pasando? John continuaba hablando al otro lado de la línea, explicando su situación y los motivos por los cuales había decidido tan repentino cambio en los planes de su vida. Continuaba repitiendo su nombre, pero la mente de Sherlock estaba lejos de ahí.

"_**¿Sherlock, hola, sigues ahí?"**_

Ire contigo. Déjame acompañarte. Las palabras comenzaron a atorársele en la garganta. Es exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Por Dios, Mycroft enloquecería. Pero si seguir a John a otro país a pelear por algo que no creía, en una estúpida guerra, lo haría. Si eso era lo que costaba tener a John cerca y no volverlo a perder, es exactamente lo que pagaría.

"John…"

"_**¿Lo haces a menudo? Tocar el violín para alguien más."**_

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué tenía eso que ver con todo lo demás?! Hasta el último momento, John siempre tenía esa capacidad desconcertarlo.

"No."

"_**¿En qué estabas pensando, entonces?" **_Había cierta incertidumbre en su pregunta. Verdadera curiosidad.

En ti, idiota. No había mucho más en lo que podía pensar últimamente. No desde que regresó de la muerte. Desde mucho antes.

"Solia tocarlo para mi madre, nunca entendí porque pero solía ponerla de buen humor."

"_**Tu madre…"**_

"Sí. Mi madre. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?" No quiso sonar agresivo, pero de repente se sintió demasiado consciente de lo que había soltado.

"_**¡No! No, por supuesto que no… ¿Ningún amante, entonces?"**_

"Claro que no, no seas ridículo." ¿Por qué seguimos hablando de esto? Deberíamos estar hablando del hecho que te vas. "No interpreto para nadie más, no lo he hecho en años. Solo mi madre y tú. Estaba pensando en ti. Pensé que hasta con tus limitadas capacidades de deducción serías capaz de darte cuenta, John."

Otro silencio, más prolongado y cargado, creció entre ambos. John carraspeó aclarándose la garganta.

"_**Tengo que irme, llegamos a la estación."**_

"No, espera, todavía—"

"_**Tengo que irme, hablamos luego."**_

"¡John!"

El ruido de las puertas del tren abriéndose fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el doctor colgara.

Esto estaba mal, toda la situación se estaba saliendo de control. Tenía que encontrar a John y hablar con él. Marcó su número pero el teléfono de John ya estaba apagado. Arrojó el celular sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria y continuo andando de un lado a otro por todo el departamento. ¿Cuáles eran sus opciones? Encontrar a John y pedirle por favor que no se fuera, y si se negase, irse con él. Dramático, y probablemente no algo que cualquier amigo normal haría, pero a pesar de sus intentos por taparlo con gestos de agradecimiento, ocultando sus deducciones y todas esas cosas que se supone lo convierten en un mejor amigo, Sherlock no era un amigo normal. Dramático y con tendencia a la obsesión, eso era.

John Watson se había vuelto en su obsesión. El motivo de todas sus acciones, la razón que moldeaba sus intenciones.

Tomó su abrigo y su bufanda, bajando por las escaleras decidió que iría a hablar con Mycroft, él le daría la información del paradero actual del doctor. Abrió la puerta del frente y nuevamente John Watson logró sorprenderlo, al encontrarse frente a él. Vestia su abrigo azul y cargaba su maleta más vieja, la misma que había cargado la primera vez que entrara por esa puerta para vivir con él.

Hey, Sherlock.-Saludó con una pequeña sonrisa que contrastaba con el agotamiento en las líneas de expresión de su rostro y las ojeras en sus ojos.

J-John.

¿Está bien si me quedó aquí? – La inseguridad con la que lo pregunto fue entrañable.

Distancia. Un nuevo comienzo. Emoción. Baker Street estaba listo para proveerle a John Watson lo que quisiera y cuando lo quisiera. Así también como su único habitante, Sherlock Holmes.

Toda esa maraña de sentimientos que no había podido más que traducir en música, tomó posesión de sus acciones y apagó su cerebro por todo un largo segundo. Abrió sus brazos y encerrar a John entre ellos fue de la cosa más natural y lógica de hacer.

Ciño sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y enterró su rostro en cuello de su único amigo. Sí, sí, siempre la respuesta sería sí.

Sí. – Exhaló un suspiro lleno de alivio.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchisimas gracias por todos sus rr! Los estoy contestando, no se preocupen. Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. antes que nada pido disculpas porque no esta editado. Sencillamente xq lo escribi desde la tablet mientras tenia un rato libre en mi guardia nocturna en el hospital jajaja y no voy a estar frente a una computadora decente hasta el fin de semana, no quería hacerlos esperar tanto. Gracias de nuevo! Como siempre, sus comentarios son bien apreciados, me hacen muy bien y me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Un abrazo y beso enorme. - Denu

* * *

Ring –Cap. 3-

"Lestrade."

"No tengo casos para ti en este momento Sherlock, y si me disculpas estoy teniendo un día bastante jodido como para atenderte…"

"Es sobre John." Aclaró bajando la voz, espiando a través de la puerta de su antigua habitación, donde John se encontraba dormido.

"¿Qué paso con él?" Ahora si tenía toda la atención del detective inspector.

"Esta en Baker Street. El regresó." Quien no conociera tanto a Sherlock como el mismo Greg Lestrade, no habría podido distinguir la mezcla de excitación y nerviosismo en su voz.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Me escuchaste perfectamente."

"Si, Dios… Sherlock no es que no me alegre por ti pero… ¿Por qué John haría eso?"

Porque su lugar es Baker Street, porque su lugar era junto a él resolviendo casos y no fingiendo llevar la vida soñada en un tonto suburbio.

"Descubrió que su esposa lo estaba engañando hace cuatro días y anoche se apareció en mi puerta."

"oh… ¿En serio, Mary? Es decir… Mierda, no lo vi venir." Obviamente, pensó Sherlock rodando los ojos. " ¿Está bien?"

"Ahora estas siendo un idiota a propósito, asumo. "

"Tienes razón… Dios, se exactamente por lo que está pasando. "

"Ese es exactamente el motivo de mi llamada." Se alejó por las escaleras hasta la sala, tan lejos de John como fuera posible. "En el pasado haz probado ser un proveedor de consejos…adecuado. "

"Gracias Sherlock, casi me siento halagado." Bufó Greg del otro lado de la línea. "¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?"

"Cuatro días atrás me llamó para confirmar sus sospechas de infidelidad, no supe nada de el por los siguientes días y anoche volvió a llamarme. Veinte minutos después estaba en la puerta de mi casa. Él dijo que no podía seguir en ese lugar, que necesitaba poner distancia, empezar de nuevo. Y luego fue hasta su habitación, está dormido desde entonces."

"Sí, suena exactamente como lo recuerdo. La primera vez que Nancy me echó de casa dormí como un maldito cerca de dos días seguidos. No me había dado cuenta cuanto puede agotar todas esas peleas sin sentido. El problema es cuando despiertas, cuando te das cuenta que lo que pasó no fue parte de un jodido sueño, que realmente tu vida esta acabada… o al menos es lo que parece en ese momento. "

"¿Qué debería hacer?"

"Bueno ya le estas dando un lugar para quedarse… es lo que un buen amigo hace. "

"No es suficiente…" Murmuró para sí con frustración. Todo el asunto estaba totalmente fuera de su área de experiencia, no disfrutaba sentirse ignorante.

"Déjame ver… En ese momento hubiera agradecido no tener que volver a buscar mis cosas, fue de las peores cosas que tuve que hacer, sacar todas mis pertenencias de mi propia casa… "

"Podría ir por las cosas de John." Miró su reloj de pulsera, estaba tiempo para viajar y estar de vuelta para cuando su amigo despertara. Iba a necesitar ayuda de Mycroft.

"Sí, eso es buen, hazlo."

"¿Qué más? Dime todo, hasta los detalles más insignificantes Lestrade, si puedo extrapolar tus experiencias a la de John, puedo anticiparme a sus necesidades."

Sherlock tomó su abrigo y bufanda, vistiéndose mientras bajaba las escaleras aún con Lestrade al teléfono.

"Fue un desastre…" Suspiro profundamente, como si el solo recuerdo le hiciera doler la cabeza." Yo era un desastre al principio, lo único que quería era dormir, beber, mirar televisión basura. Buscaba distraerme, cualquier excusa para quedarme en la oficina era buena. Cuando pase la etapa de sentirme… ya sabes, miserable y una mierda, empecé a sentirme enfadado, quería venganza de alguna forma, encontrar a alguien y tener mucho sexo sin compromiso."

"Eso es estúpido." La risa de Lestrade le dijo que estaba en lo cierto.

"Diablos que lo fue. Pero fue necesario, me senti maravilloso después de todo eso. Es un proceso, así como lo veo. Tuve que pasar todas esas cosas para aclarar la mente y empezar de cero."

Un proceso. Eso significaba que las cosas no iban a regresar a exactamente como eran antes de que John se marchara de Baker Street, un proceso debía darse antes, un duelo. Sherlock comprendía eso, y si John iba a tener necesidades raras antes de volver a ser quien era, entonces el estaría ahí para asegurarse de que todo se cumpliera. Esta era su única oportunidad, quizás la última, cuando ya había perdido la esperanza John regresaba con él y por eso haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo así. John había regresado y él se aseguraría de que no se marchara nunca más. Sonrió para sí, sin poder contener el súbito entusiasmo, mientras subía a un taxi.

Se despertó, pero no fue hasta la tercera o cuarta vez que volvió a despertar, que decidió salir de la cama. Ahora mirando el techo de su antigua habitación recordaba fragmento de los extraños sueños que había tenido durante las últimas horas. Más que nada era siluetas deformadas de eventos recientes, el rostro de Mary cuando la vio entrar esa noche por la puerta y la enfrentó.

No dio rodeos: me estas engañando. Le dijo. No fue una pregunta pero aun así espero la respuesta de esa rubia y hermosa mujer de rostro amable que ahora parecía una desconocida. Ella asintió y fue todo. Le tomó un poco más de tiempo salir de la casa, esa noche durmió en el sofá y las noches siguientes también. No había hablado de nadie sobre ese asunto, nadie más que con Sherlock. Pero una vez que se resignó al hecho de que su esposa se estaba acostando con otro hombre, sus opciones se hicieron muy claras.

Quedarse con ella o salir de esa casa y no mirar atrás. Otro pensaría que era ridículo considerar si quiera la primera opción, pero él le debía mucho a esa mujer. Después de la muerte de su mejor amigo él había quedado prácticamente destrozado, era una piltrafa del hombre que había sido. Sin comer, bebiendo más de lo que sus genes Watson le recomendarían, con pesadillas cada día más violentas. Mary lo había acogido y sido paciente, le entrego su cariño y gesto a gesto fue curando las pequeñas heridas alrededor del hueco que Sherlock había dejado en su vida.

¿Por qué poner tanto empeño en ayudar a alguien para luego destruir todo lo construido? No tenía sentido, era absurdo y se encontró preguntándose si no era todo su culpa. El fantasma de la infertilidad había ensombrecido su matrimonio, John sabía que por su causa no habían podido tener hijos y sabía que en algún momento sería la causa de su ruptura.

Pero no fue eso… porque en el momento que azotaban sus peores temores, Mary le había susurrado al oído que todo estaría bien, que llegado el momento adoptarían a un niño y lo criarían como propio. No habían vuelto a hablar de adopción desde que Sherlock regresara a su vida. De hecho, las cosas habían empezado a decaer alrededor de la misma época.

Él sabía que tenía secretos, maldición, la misma Mary sabía que ocultaba cosas. Lo veía en sus ojos cada mañana, cuando le negaba que pasara algo, cuando le repetía que estaba todo bien y si lo veía distraído era porque el trabajo lo tenía agotado. Jamás le revelaría que pasaba largos ratos en su consultorio fantaseando que volvía a correr detrás del detective por el centro de Londres, persiguiendo asesinos y maleantes. Que cada vez que diagnosticaba un nuevo resfrío sus puños ardían al añorar las inesperadas peleas en la guarida de contrabandistas.

Mary no tenía que saber de aquel beso compartido el día que Sherlock regresó. Justo después del puñetazo que se tenía merecido.

Había sido él quien lo iniciara. Después de tantos años negando que eran una pareja y su supuesta homosexualidad, fue John Watson, conocido por conquistar mujeres en tres continentes, quien dio el primer paso y tomara a Sherlock por el cuello de su camisa antes de tomar su boca en un beso desordenado pero cargado de todo eso que no había podido poner en palabras. Succionó el arco de cupido del labio superior de su mejor amigo sin siquiera pensar que significaba, solo que se sentía jodidamente bien. Al menos hasta darse cuenta de que Sherlock no estaba respondiendo. Que esos labios debajo de los suyos yacían inertes y fríos; y que el cuerpo del detective estaba tan tieso (y no de la forma que él hubiera deseado) con los brazos pegado a cada lado de su cuerpo y los ojos abiertos, con una mirada salvaje y aturdida. Se alejó de un Sherlock espantado.

Quien momentos antes le pidiera disculpas en todas las formas conocidas del idioma, ahora le miraba como si de pronto le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Una mezcla de vergüenza y alarma se instaló en su rostro, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos carraspeó antes de dar una silenciosa despedida. La siguiente vez que se vieron, en un pub que quedaba en un punto medio entre sus casas, John hizo su mejor interpretación de un tipo felizmente enamorado de su actual novia. Fue ahí, entregándole el sobre con la invitación a la boda, que pretendió dejar el incómodo momento atrás. Tomó el silencio de Sherlock como una buena señal, y jamás volvieron a hablar del tema.

No le contaría a Mary sobre ese momento. Tampoco sobre como el día de su boda estuvo a punto de besarlo otra vez. Sherlock no lo había notado, parecía tan distraído que John tenía la impresión de que estuvo toda la noche en su palacio mental. Se veía tan joven esa noche, como lo recordara en su primer encuentro en el laboratorio de Barts. Veía a ese adulto que parecía un chico de doce años y estaba tentado a tomarle de la mano y pedirle que lo sacara de ahí, que se lo llevara lejos donde volvería a ser todo como antes de que complicara.

Cuando se despedían después de sus encuentros en el pub, o cuando la felicidad domestica con Mary se veía opacada, John se preguntaba en su mente, con una voz tan pequeña que temía incluso que sus otros pensamientos dedicados a su esposa lo escucharan. Se preguntaba por qué Sherlock no había respondido esa noche. No era su área, casado con su trabajo. Bueno el había probado con creces que su relación con el trabajo era una monogamia idílica, no tuvo reparo en fingir su muerte y dejarlo atrás mientras continuaba con sus casos. Dolía, sentía un pellizco en el corazón cuando lo recordaba, cuando se percataba de que jamás sería parte de ese binomio tan enamorado.

También estaba el hecho de que Sherlock era asexual y probablemente virgen. Esos dos motivos explicarían claramente la forma en la que había reaccionado. Eliminando asi cualquier posibilidad de que, si bien no desplazara el trabajo, tampoco tendría algo más con Sherlock.

El estaba enamorado. Loca y ridículamente enamorado de un hombre muerto, que había regresado a la vida en el momento menos oportuno, un hombre brillante y loco que jamás le haría su prioridad. Se había dado cuenta de esto mucho antes de que Mary entrara en su vida. Ella había mitigado esa sensación, pero una vez que Sherlock volviera a su vida, no había manera de acallarla. Había sido un monstruo que creció traduciéndose en indiferencia hacia su propia esposa.

Sí, Mary lo había engañado. Y sí, era su culpa. El orgullo no dolía menos, y la situación no era menos difícil. Pero había tomado la decisión.

Era ridículo, un simple detalle, pero lo había cambiado todo. Sherlock había probado sorprenderlo una vez más al confesar que no era ni asexual ni inexperto. Y eso fue lo que abrió una puerta que había cerrado hacía tiempo.

Eso le había dado esperanza.

Y con ella, el empujón para salir de esa casa y sin mirar atrás, tomar el primer tren a Londres.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación con la ropa toda arrugada y el pelo desordenado, pero sintiéndose mucho mejor de cómo había llegado. Ni siquiera se había cambiado o quitado los zapatos antes de desplomarse en su viejo colchón y dormir hasta el coma. Llegado a la sala se encontró con una pila de cosas que reconocía como propias, pero el resto de Baker Street se veía exactamente como lo recordaba.

- Son mis cosas.- Dijo y la voz le salió ronca y adormilada cuando se dirigió a Sherlock, quien vestido impecable con sus trajes de siempre, se encontraba estudiando alguna muestra bajo el microscopio sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Al oírlo entrar el detective se puso de pie rápidamente y se sacudió una mancha inexistente en la solapa de su saco. Guardando ambas manos en el bolsillo del mismo, gesto que hacia cuando estaba especialmente nervioso.

-Si, lo son. – Carraspeo aclarándose la garganta.- Me tome la libertad de ir a buscar todas y traerlas… pensé que podias necesitarlas.

- ¿Fuiste hasta mi casa a buscar todas mis pertenencias y mudarlas?

- Esta es tu casa. – Musito por lo bajo, pero John fue capaz de oírlo.- Sí, es exactamente lo que hice. ¿Estuvo… mal?- Y su pregunta cargaba con verdadera incertidumbre, eso John podía verlo. Sherlock se estaba esforzando en un área que era totalmente desconocida para él.

-No. No, es brillante… absolutamente brillante. Gracias.

John ofreció una sonrisa agotada de agradecimiento y Sherlock solo asintió en respuesta. Pero sus hombros se aflojaron notoriamente y su boca dejo escapar un imperceptible suspiro de alivio.

John Watson estaba de vuelta en Baker Street. La voz no tardó en correrse, ahora era el tópico del momento. La señora Hudson había regresado de sus mini vacaciones en la casa de su hermana, y cuando lo vio preparando el té para él y Sherlock , ambos todavía en sus pijamas, dio una exclamación de sorpresa que ni el mismo Sherlock Holmes regresado de la tumba logro provocar en su momento. Ella estaba maravillada, tan feliz que casi no contuvo las lágrimas de felicidad ocultas en el abrazo que compartió con John.

El departamento siempre se había sentido incompleto sin John, ahora todo volvería a su equilibrio. Sherlock y John no cantaban victoria todavía, pero nadie lo diría en voz alta, no con la señora Hudson tan contenta como la habían visto en años.

En Scottland Yard la reacción fue menos entusiasta, pero todos comentaban por lo bajo sobre la reaparición de John Watson en las escenas de crimen. Lestrade cortó de entrada cualquier tipo de comentario que Donovan pudiera hacer al respecto, siendo que había sufrido lo mismo, y ya que en los últimos tiempos él y John se habían acercado más; el dectetive inspector había tomado bajo su ala al buen doctor, procurando que su regreso fuera lo más agradable posible y proponiéndose como compañía para salir a beber cuando él lo deseara.

John acepto sus invitaciones. De hecho era todo un proceso como Lestrade lo había anticipado. Si bien todo en el departamento estaba exactamente igual que lo dejaron, incluso la calavera permanecía inalterable, el tiempo había pasado y ellos ya no eran los mismos. John todavía andaba con incomodidad por la vivienda, pidiendo permiso para preparar el té o incluso golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock para llamarlo. Era como si todas esas barreras de intimidad que habían derribado con años de convivencia se habían levantado de nuevo.

Sherlock odiaba eso, comprendía que todo era parte de un proceso pero incluso el estaba incomodo cada vez que John encontraba una parte humana en la heladera y solo hacia un gesto silencioso de sorpresa, nada de gritos, regaños. Era como si John todavía se sintiera una visita y aquello lo aterraba, le hacían pensar en la posibilidad de que John evitara a propósito acomodarse porque todavía había la pequeña posibilidad de que se marchara. De que el 221b de Baker Street fuera solo un escalón de paso entre John y su futuro.

Por todo esto, Sherlock era extra-amable y cauteloso con todo lo que hacía. Como Lestrade había anticipado John parecía estar demasiado exhausto. Tomaba tres a cuatro siestas los primeros días de haberse mudado, entonces ni siquiera se quitaba su ropa de dormir. Y si bien era Sherlock el que tenía la costumbre de holgazanear por la casa en su pijama todo el día, John siempre había sido impecable en su rutina de cambiarse apenas salía de la cama.

Todo parte del proceso.

Al exceso de sueño le siguieron el exceso de comida chatarra. Una tarde Sherlock regreso de Barts y se topó en la puerta con un John que cargaba múltiples bolsas de Tesco y tres dvd's en la mano.

-Vamos a tener una maratón de El Padrino.- Anunció John.

- Okay.- Respondió asintiendo lentamente.

Sintió la sensación de indigestión con solo ver la obscena cantidad de frituras e hidratos de carbono que John había depositado sobre la mesa del living, justo al frente de la televisión. Tantas calorías no podrían ser saludables. Pero miro de nuevo al doctor, y resolvió que no era tan malo, John había perdido considerable peso desde que lo recordaba. Un poco de calorías era justo lo que necesitaba, además sus ojos de iluminaban graciosamente cada vez que los Doritos terminaban en su boca.

Sonriendo de lado tomo lugar en el sofá junto a John y se dedicó a mirar la saga de películas. Fue bastante interesante en verdad.

No todo era bueno, había momentos en que John se tornaba silencioso y Sherlock comenzaba a entender porque la gente encontraba tan detestable a sus largos periodos de mutismo, hacer preguntas a John y jamás tener respuesta era enervante. Pero se cargaba de paciencia y repetía para dentro que era parte del maldito proceso. Cuando salía de la cocina o su habitación y encontraba a John recargado sobre la repisa de la chimenea, con la cabeza reclinada en un intento de ocultar los sollozos, Sherlock se removía incómodo y al final permanecía de pie a cierta distancia, quieto sin saber qué hacer.

Sherlock no comprendía el proceso, pero lo respetaría, seria paciente y estaría ahí para John. Se lo debía, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Con las semanas la ansiedad y el enojo en John comenzaron a hacerse obvios. Estaba más activo y gritaba ante cualquier cosa. Se movía de un lado a otro por del departamento como león enjaulado y esta vez era Sherlock quien leía el periódico tranquilamente en su sillón, hasta que proponía justo lo que John necesitaba para superar el momento: un caso.

Era el primer caso importante que habían resuelto juntos desde el regreso de John. Una banda de traficantes de oro y plata había estado involucrada en la desaparición y asesinado de Peter Jackoswki, un operador telefónico. Tras diez días de intensa investigación, un breve viaje a Cardiff, una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que terminó con ambos en el hospital por heridas menores, y litros de café, finalmente estaban de regreso en casa. Sherlock sonreía satisfecho y sentía a su cuerpo relajarse y ganar peso conforme creía la somnolencia. Había sido cuatro días desde la última vez que había dormido algo.

John no compartía tal cansancio. El caso parecía haberle cargado con más euforia y apetito que nunca. Por eso propuso encargar comida china y ver algo de tv para festejar; Sherlock no fue capaz de negárselo.

Es así como terminaron ambos en sus pijamas, comiendo en el sofá uno al lado del otro mientras Sherlock deducía a pedido de John, todos los detalles e indiscreciones de los actores de la televisión.

- La rubia.

- Ella y el personaje que interpreta a su hermano tiene una relación en la vida real.

La risa divertida de John se expandió por toda la sala y Sherlock no pudo evitar contagiarse por ella. Estaba relajado y divertido, y lo más importante es que John estaba ahí junto a él, y no habría despedidas incomodas ni viajes en tren a los suburbios. Echó su cabeza, recostándose sobre la espalda del sofá. John le sonrió divertido ante su gesto relajado. Sherlock no sabía, pero el médico encontraba entrañable cuando hacia cosas así.

Relajaba sus hombros y el cabello le caía sobre los ojos entrecerrados, dándole un aspecto juvenil que si John lo mencionara seguro Sherlock se disgustaría. Recostado sobre uno de sus lados, su cuello se exponía largo y pálido, provocando que los ojos de John se movieran inquietos buscando cualquier otro sitio de atención, era casi imposible no admirar la belleza de la serenidad que el detective poseía cuando se relajaba y bajaba sus defensas. Una faceta que seguramente solo él había conocido. Bueno, probablemente también sus antiguos amantes, pero ese era un tema hacia removerse inquieto por el malestar.

- Gracias.- Susurró John, y los ojos desenfocados por la somnolencia de Sherlock lo miraron directamente.- Por todo.

No era capaz de poner ese todo en sus palabras, pero esperaba que Sherlock comprendiese a que se refería.

- ¿Te quedarás? – No se dio cuenta en que momentos habían quedado uno junto al otro, hablando en voz baja entre susurros. Al no obtener respuesta inmediata, agregó con vehemencia:- Hare lo que sea para que te quedes, John. Cualquier cosa que me pidas.

El movimiento fue inesperado, John estiro sus manos ahuecándolas en sus mejillas y de repente los labios de su amigo estaban sobre los suyos besándolo con una ternura que nunca había recibido. John continuo besándolo aunque no tenía respuesta, continuo masajeando sus labios contra los suyos, succionando y lamiendo el interior como pidiendo permiso para entrar. Sherlock le permitió entrar a su boca y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de John, dejando escapar un sonido grave como un gemido proveniente de lo más profundo de su garganta. Un sonido masculino e intenso que mareo totalmente al detective. John Watson y sus toques lo estaban envolviendo en un vértigo intenso y peligroso.

Fue solo un toque, la palma de la mano de Sherlock sobre su pecho y la presión que hizo para alejarlo. John se separó para verlo a los ojos.

- Lo sé, se cuáles son tus prioridades. No quiero cambiarte, Dios… jamás lo haría. Solo quiero esto, tu y yo, no tiene que ser más complicado que eso. Entiendo si no lo quieres, solo dilo y prometo no volver a mencionarlo. Pero si hay alguna posibilidad de que también quieras esto, entonces… entonces… Dios, solo dilo, ¿si, Sherlock?

Su cabello rubio se encontraba despeinado y sus pupilas dilatadas. Lujuria. Su pulso saltaba en su cuello, Sherlock acaricio la zona donde la arteria carotidea palpitaba sin descanso. Excitación. Sus ojos azules amplios y salvajes tenían una nota de desesperación que Sherlock jamás había visto y encontraba fascinante. Deseo.

Estiró su cuello hasta encontrar los labios de John, depositando un intenso y húmedo beso que reanimó las atenciones que el rubio había detenido. Se separó apenas unos milímetros, respirando con cada jadeo el mismo aire que salía de la boca de John.

- ¿Te quedarás?

- Oh Dios, sí.- Contestó John con la vista nublada de deseo.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aqui tienen una nueva entrega de este fanfic. Lo escribí durante toda la noche y tengo que admitir que fue difícil y ya me esta fallando la coordinación jajaja. Espero que les guste! Me animo mucho el hecho de que me dejaran rr tan bellos, la verdad que me emocionó demasiado! Son personas maravillosas y me animan mucho a seguir y querer compartir lo que escribo con uds. En serio, un escritor sin lectores es NADA.

Paso a avisar, tengo que rendir el día 1 de Julio un examen de acreditación de un curso que hice sobre emergencias médicas. Es bastante riguroso y me gustaria decir que estoy preparada, pero realmente muero de miedo! jajajaj es exigente, espero que no me vaya mal. Para eso tengo que estudiar y BASTANTE. Estoy segura que me van a entender ya que la mayoria de uds tiene estudios y trabajos que atender, o ambos! Asi que es muy probable que hasta que me desocupe de mi examen no vaya a postear nuevo capitulo. Pero nunca se sabe, capaz que necesito desestresarme y de pronto en medio actualizo de nuevo. Solo queria dar la advertencia como para que no piensen que lo deje de lado o algo así, nada que ver, estoy re entusiasmada. Un beso y abrazo grande! Nos estamos leyendo. - Denu

* * *

Ring - Cap. 4-

Contorneando el labio inferior con la punta de su lengua percibió la sonrisa de Sherlock crecer entre sus bocas. El detective se impulsó contra él, dejándolo aprisionado entre su cuerpo y el sofá, tomándolo por las muñecas y asegurándolas sobre su cabeza repentinamente. John dejo escapar un jadeo brusco de sorpresa.

Entre la nebulosa de su excitación notó que Sherlock se había detenido por una fracción pequeña de segundo a mirarlo, inspeccionar sus reacciones antes de avasallar totalmente contra su boca.

Inexperto y asexual una mierda. Como en todo lo que hacía, su amigo había probado nuevamente ser un genio.

La cadencia con la que movía sus labios contra los de John, lenta y tortuosa, acumulando una tensión que iba creciendo en su bajo vientre, era brillante. Controlaba con perfecta precisión los tiempos en que alternaba la succión y como mordía su lengua. Se movía sobre su cuerpo, poniendo en contacto desde sus rodillas hasta sus pechos, de forma que un complacido John lo sintió crecer semi-erecto entre sus piernas. Sherlock estaba disfrutando de esto tanto como él, y la sola realización fue tanto vertiginosa como el último impulso de valor que necesitaba para empujar su pelvis contra la de Sherlock, friccionando deliciosamente sus penes y provocando un gemido gutural en su garganta al mismo tiempo que el detective jadeaba ruidosamente.

Logró desequilibrarlo, recobrando el control perdido. Se soltó las muñecas y mudó sus manos a un lugar que ellas encontraban más interesante, justo a cada lado de la cadera del otro. En un arrebato volvió a su posición sentada en el sofá, con Sherlock sentado a horcajadas sobre sí. Contorneándose contra el otro, logrando una deliciosa fricción entre ambos exhalo un jadeo que sonó como un "_sí_" lánguido y decadente, John estaba embriagado por esa sensación. No solo era lo táctil, la visión de Sherlock montándolo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, friccionándose con abandono, era jodidamente la cosa más erótica que había visto en su vida.

- Eres increíble.- Musitó con voz ahogada John a su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja y descendiendo un trayecto de pequeñas succiones hasta su cuello, donde mordió un beso justo en su garganta.

Podía quedarse largas horas solo haciendo eso, marcando la piel de su cuello, sintiendo en sus labios los suspiros y la respiración cada vez más irregular del detective. Pero fue Sherlock quien decidió avanzar un paso más y de pronto tenía la mano de su amigo dentro de su bóxer con impaciencia tratando de bajarlo. Levantó la cadera para bajarse los pantalones tan rápido y de forma tan desordenada que no se había dado cuenta que Sherlock ya se había deshecho de los suyos, mostrando la lechosa piel de sus muslos que John no pudo evitar acariciar. Ahuecando las manos sobre los glúteos del más joven, lo atrajo con firmeza, subiendo y bajando la pelvis de Sherlock a su antojo para friccionar sus penes ya húmedos de líquido pre-seminal.

Sherlock abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa de lado se entregó a las acciones del soldado; estiró una de sus manos, delineando con su pulgar el borde de la mandíbula del blogger, terminando con la palma abierta sobre sus labios. John beso la palma ofrecida dos o tres veces, castamente, antes de lamerla y cubrirla por completo con la humedad de su saliva; la sonrisa ladina de Sherlock creció ante la vista.

La palma viscosa cerrándose alrededor de sus miembros fue la última cosa que supo antes de perder totalmente la conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto todo era movimientos rítmicos cada vez más veloces e intensos, un nudo caliente creciendo en su vientre, más y más tenso, ciñéndose hasta romperse. John literalmente sintió algo romperse en su interior, con un gemido fuerte acabo dejando una caliente humedad sobre el hueso de la cadera de Sherlock, quien entre estremecimientos era golpeado por las últimas olas del orgasmo, esparciendo su semen entre los dos.

La nebulosa post-coital los halló a ambos recostados sobre sus espaldas, uno junto al otro, sobre el sofá, que no había sido pensado para dos adultos. Las largas extremidades de Sherlock habían encontrado lugar entre el cuerpo de John y este se encontraba en una posición tan imposible como incomoda. Nada de eso importaba en el momento, lo único que el soldado podía pensar mientras recuperaba el aliento es que había cumplido una de sus más locas fantasías y ahora todo el valor acumulado debíahaberse drenado de su cuerpo, junto con la frustración sexual.

Mierda.

Giró su cabeza para mirar a Sherlock, la expresión del detective estaba oculta debajo de su mano limpia, que reposaba ociosamente sobre sus ojos.

_Haz algo, di algo, cualquier cosa._ Y como si pudiera leer los pensamientos del doctor, Sherlock sonrió y apretó suavemente su mano sobre la suya. John exhaló un silencioso suspiro de alivio y sonrió de vuelta, aunque sabía que Sherlock no era capaz de verlo. Lo conocía y probablemente era la única respuesta que tendría por el momento, Sherlock ya se hallaba perdido en su Palacio Mental, catalogando y reordenando todo, en un total mutismo. John comprendió la situación, mierda, incluso el mismo necesitaba un minuto para reorganizar todo en su cabeza.

Sherlock hacia el amor de la misma forma que hacia todo en la vida: con precisión, inteligencia y la máxima efectividad.

A la pregunta que John se había hecho ya tiempo atrás, cómo sería Sherlock en la cama, la respuesta era simple: inteligente y brillante. Fue desordenado al principio, pero habían encontrado un equilibrio o ritmo que se había adaptado deliciosamente a su rutina.

La mañana siguiente de su primer encuentro, que para John había contado como la paja mutua más esclarecedora de su jodida vida, el médico se había quitado el anillo de casamiento y colocado sobre la repisa encima de la chimenea. No tenía idea de lo que sucedía entre Sherlock y él ahora mismo, sin duda no lo que él deseaba, pero tal vez podía encontrar un punto medio donde sus sentimientos se hallaran en paz. Cualquiera fuera su futuro, la alianza matrimonial no tenía lugar ahí. Cuando Sherlock lo vio esa mañana, no mencionó nada, solo una rápida mirada al dedo anular y regreso su vista al archivo de casos fríos. Su humor, sin embargo, fue notablemente más relajado que días previos.

No hablaron del asunto en un principio, fieles a su naturaleza de hombres ingleses, dejaron que la conversación pendiente se perdiera entre las labores de sus rutinas. Lo que no quiere decir que las cosas continuaran del mismo modo; se habían añadido casi sin esfuerzo toques y roces que aumentaron el contacto físico, yendo más allá de la barrera de dos amigos. Nada extravagante para empezar; una caricia de dedos cuando le pasaba su taza de té, manos que se posaban en la espalda, hombro o brazo mientras hablaban. Y de pronto un día, un beso.

No había sido en medio de la adrenalina de un caso o en el calor de una discusión. Se había dado después de un día en el que había regresado de su antiguo consultorio, tras una larga tarde en la que dispuso todos los papeles en orden para vendérselo a un joven médico recién recibido de apellido Vernet. Había llegado casi de la nada, apenas un día después a que John colocara el anuncio por internet. Pagando en efectivo una suma mucho más generosa de la que John había provisto, la transacción se completó. De camino a Baker Street, se cuestionaba de donde venía esa sensación de pérdida y fracaso. Sin su consulta se preguntaba que sería ahora de su profesión como médico. Quizás todo tenía que ver con la sensación definitiva de que era un capítulo de su vida que estaba cerrando.

Cuando entró por la puerta, Sherlock lo interceptó en la cocina. No dijo nada, le echó una de sus miradas analíticas deduciendo todo lo que sentía, rayos, seguramente más de lo que John incluso creía que sentía. Pero como venía haciendo desde hace meses, guardó sus deducciones para sí mismo, y en cambio encerró a John entre sus brazos.

Fue extraño y paralizante en un inicio. Era la segunda vez que Sherlock lo abrazaba en todos los años de conocerse, y había vuelto a reaccionar con escepticismo. Subiendo sus manos por el costado de sus brazos, friccionando suavemente como en un consuelo silencioso, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de John y acortó la distancia entre ambos.

Este beso fue distinto. Se sintió como un verdadero primer beso. Que comienza incómodo y tentativo, entre dos persona que no están acostumbradas mutuamente. Pequeños toques entre labios que buscan acomodarse y encontrar la posición perfecta. Las manos inquietas que no saben dónde posicionarse hasta que encontraron su lugar en la nuca y espalda del detective. Separándose apenas para mirarse y confirmar que esto era algo que ambos querían, comenzaron a besarse con la misma intensidad de la anterior vez.

No había sido el primer calor del momento, ni una jodida coincidencia. La segunda vez que llegaron al orgasmo en la cocina, John rodeando la cintura de Sherlock con sus piernas y atrapado entre el refrigerador. El médico supo, nunca tendría demasiado de Sherlock Holmes.

El sexo estaba siempre ahí, inicialmente colándose entre su rutina, en los momentos perezosos entre casos o cuando la adrenalina de uno recién resuelto golpeaba en su pulso hasta tirarlos en la alfombra frotándose uno contra el otro como adolescentes.

Luego, el sexo estuvo en todos lados. En cada vez que Sherlock se paseaba en una escena de crimen, deteniéndose y llevándose el pulgar a la boca en gesto pensante. Los pantalones de John parecían olvidar que había un cadáver a menos de medio metro, apretándose sobre su entrepierna mientras recordaba una de esas tardes tranquilas en la que Sherlock había decidido tratar a su miembro como una paleta de caramelo, pasando la punta de su lengua desde su frenillo hasta la punta de su pene, dando movimientos circulares lentos y profundos antes de tragárselo todo de una sola vez; John había sido incapaz de mantenerle la mirada, esos ojos verdes que se volvían más intensos y hermosos cuando estaban cargados de lujuria, eran demasiado para él.

Esa clase de recuerdos lo perseguían a todos lados. Al final era casi imposible mantenerse compuesto y presentable en las entrevistas de trabajo que había realizado durante la semana; o cuando Lestrade y él intercambiaban comentarios sobre casos recientes, futbol y otras cosas. No podía controlar ese calor constante en su vientre, ese deseo continuo que se estaba volviendo una especie de adicción. Cuando se hallaba así, John regresaba al departamento y no había falta decir nada.

Esa era otra característica del sexo con Sherlock Holmes. Él sabía exactamente lo que John quería incluso sin pedirlo. Lo miraba a los ojos y sonreía como dando su permiso, era lo único que John necesitaba antes de arrojarse sobre el como un animal en celo y empezar a desvestirlo en cualquier sitio del apartamento.

Sherlock era metódico y complaciente; vergonzosamente silencioso a la par de John. Era como si cada uno de sus movimientos fuera una danza muda que coreografiaba en su cabeza de antemano, pensada exclusivamente para complacer a John y encontrar el máximo punto de placer de su amante.

Con él era todo miradas y suspiros, en ocasiones jadeos frenéticos cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo. John, que se deshacía en gemidos y cada vez que lo tocaba se volvía ciego de deseo, pronto empezó a preguntarse si esa era la naturaleza de Sherlock o tal vez no lo disfrutaba tanto como él.

La primera vez que tuvieron sexo completo con penetración, fue Sherlock quien lo inicio. Borrando así cualquier inseguridad que John había albergado secretamente.

Había estado toda la mañana repasando la página en Facebook de La Ciencia de la Deducción, donde clientes comenzaban a enviarles nuevos casos. La mayoría no lo valían, era John quien se dedicaba a filtrarlos dejando los que quizás pudieran atrapar la atención del genio detective, que en ese momento ingresaba por la puerta principal cargando una pequeña bolsa plástica. Fue entonces que sintió a su computadora tambalearse en su regazo y el genio en cuestión la apartó dejándola sobre la alfombra.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – Preguntó confundido y enfadado.

Sherlock, arrodillado entre sus piernas, no respondió con palabras, en cambio empezó a besar la cara interna de su muslo por encima de la tela de su pantalón. Le lanzó la bolsa y John atrapo entre sus manos un tubo de lubricante sin abrir.

-¿Qué te parece que hago?- Fue la insinuante respuesta que obtuvo.

"_Vas a matarme"_, es lo que quiso decir, pero un sonido ronco de puro placer fue lo único que pronuncio, mientras Sherlock se lo tragaba entero.

Rápido y desordenado para John, Sherlock jamás perdió la mirada calculadora y de lujuria mientras se dilataba a sí mismo, penetrándose con sus dedos embadurnado de lubricante. Cuando se hundió sin ninguna advertencia previa en la erección de John, se permitió soltar por primera vez un gemido ahogado casi enmascarado por la fuerte maldición que lanzó John.

_Vas a matarme_. Se repetía en su cabeza mientras con movimientos viciosos penetraba a Sherlock una y otra vez.

- Increíble.-

-Hum…

- Brillante, en serio increíble.

- Ya dijiste eso.- Reprocho Sherlock sin convicción, con su risa baja y profunda, casi un ronroneo.

- No me importa, voy a seguir diciendo que eres jodidamente increíble.- Murmuro sobre la piel encima de su clavícula, repartía besos haciendo un camino por su cuello hasta detrás de su oreja con lentitud y dedicación. Quería decirle con sus besos todo lo genial que era, lo deslumbrante y fantástico. Había resuelto un caso conectado tres muertes sin ninguna relación aparente en menos de cinco minutos. Brillante.

Como pocas veces tenia a Sherlock sobre su cama y no planeaba liberarlo hasta demostrarle todo lo genial que era. Quería meterse por debajo de todo ese control, derribarlo y devolverle todo aquello que le había dado desde su regreso a Baker Street. Gracias (beso), eres brillante (beso), te amo (beso). Le quitó botón a botón su camisa, una azul profundo que contrastaba deliciosamente con su piel.

- Nunca voy a dejar de repetirlo, porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase,- tomó uno de los pezones de Sherlock entre sus dientes, lamiéndolo y dando un pequeño tirón que le ganó un suspiro del más joven. John subió su mirada, imposible de apartarla de los ojos de su amor.- nunca dejas de maravillarme.

Dejó un cálido beso sobre su esternón antes de separarse para quitarse su propia camisa bajo la atenta mirada de Sherlock. Cuando quedó despojado, su atención se dirigió inmediatamente sobre la cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo, como siempre sucedía cada vez que John se desnudaba.

- No me importa que la toques, sé que quieres hacerlo. – No hacía falta ser un genio deductivo para darse cuenta después de compartir su cuerpo con el mismo hombre tantas veces, que el otro siempre se contenía.

- Quiero hacerlo.- Admitió sin rastro de vergüenza, solo curiosidad y algo más oscuro e indescifrable.

John tomó su mano y la guio directamente donde la piel más oscura y engrosada se extendía irregularmente sobre su hombro. Inhaló profundamente cuando sintió los exploradores dedos palpar los bordes y ángulos, y John sabía que en su cabeza Sherlock reconstruía el trayecto con fascinación. Sin previo aviso los labios en forma de corazón se cerraron sobre la antigua herida, entreabriéndose para dejar pasar su lengua sobre la cicatriz. John suspiro atrayendo su mano hasta la maraña de rizos, acariciándolos.

- Me gusta.- Confesó en un susurro. John no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa divertida.

- Por supuesto que sí, estoy seguro de que te genera morbo, maldito loco.

Sherlock se separó para mirarlo con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

- Quizás.- Contestó antes de besarlo.

Sherlock se encontró recostado sobre la almohada otra vez, con John todavía encima suyo depositando besos húmedos y lánguidos en su mandíbula y pómulos. Dios esos sensuales pómulos suyos.

Era diferente hoy, de alguna forma era diferente y Sherlock no tenía idea de que era, la anticipación creció en el aumentando su excitación, ya palpable contra el abdomen del médico.

- Me encantan tus pómulos.

John se separó para mirarlo una vez más. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué quieres decirme? Había una advertencia silenciosa y potente en los ojos serenos de John Watson, pero era una calma falsa, como la que precede a la tormenta.

No fue apresurado, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo suyo, porque es exactamente lo que sentía en esos momentos. Que ambos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y ya nadie iba a quitárselos. Nadie iba a quitarle a Sherlock Holmes, nadie va a separarme de ti, le pronunció al oído provocando que la mirada calculadora se desenfocara y un temblor profundo azotara su pálido cuerpo. Beso cada parte de su figura, deteniéndose sobre todo en los sitios más íntimos, donde no importaba quienes otros hubieran estado; mientras enterraba su rostro en la entrepierna de Sherlock, oliendo y marcándolo con su saliva en un gesto tan primitivo como sensual, le prometió que se lo cogería tantas veces que no iba a ser capaz de quitarse el olor de sus aromas mezclados.

Un quejido profundo y el movimiento de su pelvis, acercándola más al rostro de John, fue toda su respuesta. Sabía que había movilizado una fibra especial en él, Sherlock a diferencia del resto de las personas, era muy susceptible a los olores.

- No vas a ser capaz de sacarme nunca de ahí, me voy a meter debajo de tu piel.

- John…

El médico se detuvo para verlo, sorprendido momentáneamente; jamás había escuchado su nombre pronunciado con tanta necesidad.

- Aquí estoy, mi amor, no voy a irme.- Le besó las mejillas y un nuevo gemido fue su contestación.

Inseguro de que fue exactamente lo que logró tal resultado, Sherlock enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo con fuerza, los ojos oscurecidos y desenfocados de placer.

No podía abrir los ojos, era insoportable. La sobrecarga sensorial, la conocía, pero era la primera vez que la experimentaba sin sustancias químicas de por medio. Entreabría los ojos y a través de sus pestañas veía a John, lo sentía entre sus piernas moviéndose, penetrándolo, separándose lo suficiente para permitirle vez justo el lugar en el que se unían, donde el miembro de su amigo se hundía directamente en él. Juntos.

Encima de él, John era hermoso. Su piel dorada por los reflejos de la luz de la lámpara, húmeda y brillante por el sudor. Recorrió la palma de la mano por su bíceps hasta su cuello, pasando por sobre su cicatriz. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, respirando con dificultad a través de ellos. Sus ojos entrecerrados apenas permitiendo pasar el azul de su color. Su expresión era algo que jamás había visto hasta el momento, era abierta y plena, pura adoración. Se curvó con un gemido insoportable cuando John encontró el lugar exacto de su próstata. Atrayéndolo por el cuello, lo mantuvo tan cerca como era posible. Juntos. Era imposible estar más juntos que esto; sus respiraciones se sincronizaron. Uno solo.

- ¿Sherlock?-

Que quizás hasta entonces había sido un ser incompleto…

- ¿Sherlock, estás escuchando?

… con un vacío que no había sabido que tenía hasta que…

- ¡SHERLOCK!- Gritó Lestrade. Estaba sentado de pronto en su oficina, con Lestrade mirándolo enfurecido del otro lado del escritorio. John, completamente vestido y compuesto, le miraba con una ceja levantada desde la silla a su lado. - ¿Está listo su majestad para compartir sus pensamientos con el resto de la gente común?- Sarcasmo.

Se había perdido en los recuerdos de la noche anterior mientras miraba la foto de un departamento vacío, una antigua escena del crimen ya desmantelada. Cierto, estaba en medio de un caso.

- La… eh…- Carraspeó.- ¿Puedes repetirme tu pregunta?

- ¿Sherlock, estás bien?- La voz preocupada de John vino desde su derecha. Incluso Lestrade se veía fuera de lugar, sorprendido por su pregunta. Cuando no contestó de inmediato, John se puso de pie y los excusó pidiendo un minuto al Detective Inspector.

Lo tomó por la manga de su abrigo, sacándolo de la oficina del oficial, directamente a uno de los pasillos de la central de Scottland Yard.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Repitió, acercándose más y bajando la voz. Sherlock negó con la cabeza, esa sensación extraña de calor y ansiedad otra vez.- Sherlock… ¿Qué necesitas? Estoy aquí.

Entrelazando sus dedos con los de John, lo sacó de ahí, empujándolo directamente sobre una de las puertas laterales.

- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – Se quejó el Doctor mientras era prácticamente arrastrado al interior de lo que parecía un depósito de archivos.

El detective lo encerró en un abrazo sorpresivo, a los que empezaba a habituarse. Esta vez coló sus manos por debajo de su camisa, palpando la piel de su espalda. Heridas, pequeñas excoriaciones lineales causadas por sus propias uñas la noche anterior.

- Te necesito. Aquí y ahora, tengo que tenerte. - Explicó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- ¿Qué?- Fue su pregunta ahogada, con las pupilas dilatadas salvajemente. Sorprendido y excitado. Jamás habían hecho nada fuera de la seguridad de las cuatro paredes de Baker Street, y aquí estaba, con una expresión casi desesperada, Sherlock Holmes reclamándolo. Aquí, y ahora.- Sí. – Asintió antes de ser empujado contra un archivador y devorado por el detective.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por esperar, me fue muy bien en mi examen de certificación :) gracias por los hermosos comentarios. Aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

-Ring 5-

John se estaba comportando extraño.

Era la forma en la que lo trataba últimamente. Había algo particular en la manera en que lo miraba, cuando desde la cama caminaba hasta el baño completamente desnudo.

-No deberías usar ropa. Nunca más, en serio.- Le decía John desde la cama, con un tono que era provocativo pero además extrañamente honesto.- Es decir, mírate, alguien como tú no debería usar ropa nunca.

Sherlock se giraba para verlo, evaluando sus palabras unos segundos antes de rodar los ojos y lanzar un pequeño bufido.

-Un poco inconveniente para mi trabajo como detective, ¿no lo crees?

Y John reía deleitado por la broma, pero por sobre todo por como Sherlock acentuaba sus movimientos con mayor sensualidad al alejarse. No era hasta entrar al baño que se sorprendía al encontrarse con su reflejo, relajado y con una sonrisa somnolienta.

Esto estaba mal.

Estaban además los abrazos de la mañana. Con la cantidad de veces que tenían sexo últimamente, no era raro que fueran creciendo en número los días en que uno se quedaba dormido en la cama del otro. Sherlock dormía menos, pero John tenía el sueño más ligero, resabio de su carrera militar. Con frecuencia apenas lo sentía moverse en la cama, John despertaba y lo abrazaba posesivamente, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y enterrando su cara en el cuello de Sherlock, balbuceaba buenos días y le besaba en la nuca, un solo beso, casto pero tan cargado de intimidad solo como la que compartían los viejos amantes.

Se estaban acostumbrando al cuerpo del otro. Y sin embargo no pasaba una mañana en que ese beso en la nuca no lo hiciera temblar y tragarse un suspiro.

John se comportaba raro en las escenas de crimen. Normalmente ese era su escenario. Corre telón, Sherlock Holmes aparecía en la escena moviéndose de un lado a otro, todo oficial de Scotland Yard se volvía mera utilería y personaje secundario. Estaba acostumbrado a tener puesta toda la atención sobre él, buena y mala, pero no estaba preparado para la manera en que la mirada de John le seguían en todo momento. Intensa y cargada de algo que se parecía a la lujuria pero no era exactamente. John no le perdía la vista, ni siquiera le prestaba atención a Lestrade y sus pequeñas conversaciones sobre futbol. Es decir, el cortes doctor participaba en la charla, pero su corazón no estaba ahí. Cada gota de atención la ponía sobre Sherlock, y no había duda que aquello lo complacía. No. Que lo fascinaba. Le hacían crecer una sensación inmadura de orgullo y no podía negar que se esforzaba cada vez más en realizar deducciones más impresionantes, más veloces, conexiones imposibles. "Mírame John, estoy siendo brillante."

Era casi imposible contener el regocijo de autosatisfacción cuando de repente veía a Anderson palidecer ante una amenaza que en voz baja y penetrando su espacio personal, John Watson le largara, la vez que se le ocurrió hacer el último comentario despectivo sobre el detective.

Su tensión se acumulaba, justo ahí en su bajo vientre pero también en el pecho, haciéndolo palpitar con anticipación antes de volver a casa y devorarlo con una urgencia primitiva. Lo atrapaba contra la pared de la entrada y se comía cada advertencia de que la señora Hudson podía aparecer en cualquier momento de los labios de John, mismos labios que no soportaba un minuto más sin tener alrededor de su miembro. Con desespero lo puso de rodillas, las pupilas de John se dilataban, oscuras y con anticipación; y entre ambos luchaban contra el cinturón de Sherlock liberando su pene ya totalmente erecto. Lo empujo directamente contra su boca. Nada de juego previo, de besos ni lamidas provocativas, esta vez solo se dedicó a penetrarlo por la boca a un ritmo sin tregua.

Esta vez no había respondido al deseo de John, no había deducido que era lo que su doctor necesitaba exactamente para alcanzar el orgasmo. Esta vez había sido todo puramente egoísta, buscando sacar esa tensión acumulada, una comezón que solo John podía rascar. Y sin embargo, perdiendo el control, entregándose a su instinto más animal, John no parecía necesitar más que eso para alcanzar su placer. El rubio gemía alrededor de su pene, totalmente consumido por el momento, a tal punto que parecía estarlo disfrutando tanto o más que él mismo.

La media sonrisa divertida y llena de afecto que John le lanzó mientras se limpiaba restos de su semen con el dorso de la mano hizo a la tensión volver a apretar, justo por debajo de su pecho, ahí donde parecía estar teniendo un pequeño infarto.

Esto era malo, muy malo.

- Come.- Le ordeno John señalando el plato de hotcakes sobre la mesa.

Estaba en el segundo bocado cuando recordó que jamás comía en medio de un caso. Pero John sabía que los hotcakes eran sus favoritos, John le acariciaba el cabello al pasar, con una sonrisa complacida. Y esa tarde no importó que el trabajo se viera enlentecido si es que podía mantener una sonrisa como esa en su amigo. Y no importaba hacer el esfuerzo, porque en el momento que John encontró medio metro de intestinos humanos junto a la mantequilla en el refrigerador, solo rodo los ojos y le lanzó la mirada de reproche menos sincera que Sherlock había visto en toda su vida.

No veían televisión sentado lado a lado como antes; tal como en el sexo, el médico lo sostenía atrapado en un abrazo. Su espalda recostada sobre el pecho de John, era igual de intimo que en la cama pero sin una gota de intensión sexual. Era extraño.

Era desconocido. Quieto y sin decir una palabra se dejó envolver por John Watson mientras veían algún programa que en realidad no estaba mirando. Inmerso en su Palacio Mental evaluaba toda la situación.

La punta de los dedos de John contra los suyos creaba un contraste de lo más fascinante. Cortos, bronceados y con las callosidades típicas de su profesión. Los suyos largos, pálidos y con pequeñas cicatrices de quemaduras químicas. Estaban en la cama, él recostado sobre su pecho y John a su lado, tan cerca que sin tocarse podía sentir el calor corporal de su amante. Sherlock había comenzado esa pequeña exploración de sus manos que floreció en una caricia perezosa entre la punta de sus dedos.

- Debí haberte besado ese día en la recepción de la iglesia.- Confesó tras un largo silencio de felicidad post-coital.

Sherlock se giró sobre su costado, yaciendo frente a frente para analizar con cuidado las palabras del otro hombre. John aprovecho el cambio de posición para acariciar con su mano libre sobre la piel de su cadera y cintura.

- El día de la boda… de mi boda.- Suspiró con pesar.- Cuando entraste a la habitación donde repasaba mis votos. Dios, Sherlock, te veías…

- ¿Fuera de lugar? ¿Extraño?- Ofreció el detective recordando la escena.

- Hermoso. Correcto. Lo único que tenía sentido en todo ese desastre. Te vi y pensé por primera vez que estaba cometiendo un error. Que tenía que besarte y salir corriendo de ahí, contigo.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

La pregunta quedo flotando entre ellos por largos minutos. Esa pesadez otra vez, enrollándose y creciendo en su pecho. Ansiedad. No supo cuánto había querido hacer esa pregunta hasta el momento que salió de sí. Ese día en la modesta capilla, Sherlock recordaba la misma apretada sensación, atribuida entonces al molesto nudo de la corbata. Recordaba el mantra repetido en su cabeza, una sola palabra: No.

"Sí" Dijo John Watson en cambio.

- No sabía que eras así.- Respondió con humor, ganándose una elegante ceja elevada en Sherlock.- Ohh no me mires así, sabes a qué me refiero. No tenía idea de que no eras… ya sabes…

-¿Virgen?

- Asexual o algo por el estilo.- Dijo con una ligera risa.- Aunque tengo que admitir que ambas opciones pasaron por mi cabeza.

- Ridículo. No importa lo que Mycroft quiera creer, no hay forma de mantenerse en mi línea del trabajo sin recabar toda la información necesaria. Soy un científico por dios, y el sexo es una de las causas más importante de crímenes de todos los tiempos.

- Tiene sentido cuando lo pones así.

- Por supuesto que si John, no seas idiota. – Hasta los insultos estaban cargado de una calidez impropia de él.

- ¿De eso se trata todo? Esos otros...- Carraspeo para aclararse la garganta.- Tus amantes, novios… - Hizo un ademán con la mano tratando de darse poca importancia al asunto, cuando era claro en sus ojos que no lo era.

- Hum… sí y no.

Supuso que no podía seguir eludiendo el tema eternamente. No era la primera vez que John se había mostrado interesado en conocer el trasfondo de su experiencia sexual. Le había llamado idiota pero en realidad tenía motivos para creer los comentarios y especulaciones sobre su nulo interés en relacionarse con otras personas. Había sido mucho tiempo desde que su libido se viera despertada, muchos más desde la última vez que tuvo un amante. Y aquellas situaciones no tenían nada de parecido a lo que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo entre él y John Watson. No era vergüenza lo que sentía, pero no tenía que ser el genio que era para saber que a John no le gustaría su respuesta. Solo intentaba alargar el momento.

- La primera vez sí, fue puramente curiosidad científica.

Llevaba años sin pensar en Victor Trevor, no iba a empezar esa noche. El rubio asintió y continúo escuchando en silencio.

- Luego vinieron las drogas. – John se tensó, aumentando la presión del agarre en su cintura.

- ¿Alguien te hizo daño? Es decir, alguien, es…

- No John, nadie me violó si es lo que estas preguntando. Mycroft cortó mis ingresos, y hacia cualquier cosa para conseguir una dosis más. Es lo que los adictos hacemos. No podría llamarle amantes ni mucho menos novios – Sonrió con burla, pero el médico no encontró ningún chiste en la situación.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso, poco antes de que conocí a Lestrade. Todavía era un adicto pero para entonces el trabajo me interesaba más y conseguí otros medios para solventar mi pasatiempo. Por lo menos hasta la primera redada que él y sus oficiales hicieron en mi departamento.

"Aquí viene", pensó. Aquí es cuando John comienza con sus sermones, ahora es cuando se da cuenta de con quien está compartiendo realmente su cama y se asquea. ¿Buscara alguna excusa o simplemente se marchará? Manteniéndose impávido en apariencia, no importaba con cuanto cinismo se burlara de la situación haciendo apuestas consigo mismo. En verdad estaba aterrado por lo que iba a seguir.

Y tuvo razón. La contestación que tuvo fue terrible, mucho peor de lo esperado. John se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a besarlo. No en la boca, sino en todos lados excepto ahí. Beso sus mejillas, su nariz, sus pómulos, sus parpados, y siguió por su cuello, bajando por los hombros. "Eres tan hermoso" murmuraba mientras recorría su piel.

Los besos en sus muslos perdieron su castidad y se tornaron más húmedos y profundos hasta su entrada, donde la lengua de John hizo maravillas lubricándolo para penetrarlo otra vez. Desconcertado, separó las piernas en un acto reflejo, preparándose para recibirlo. El calor se volvía insoportable alrededor de ellos. Se aferró a la mirada azul cargada de lujuria que tanto conocía, su deseo por Sherlock no había disminuido ni un ápice, y eso fue terrible.

Era terrible porque no había previa data en el Palacio Mental sobre lo que estaban haciendo.

No importaba cuan profundo la hombría de John se estuviera enterrando en sí, eso no era sexo. Ellos estaban haciendo el amor.

Y no había manera de ser ajeno a la tragedia de la situación. Porque una cosa era tener gratificante sexo para acompañar a John Watson en su proceso, no había nada de malo en eso; en el momento que el médico superara la situación y decidiera que su relación volvería a ser la de antes, Sherlock no tendría problemas con eso. El sexo no era un inconveniente para él, podía olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

No había problema en olvidar el sexo. Eran los pequeños gestos lo que serían difícil de dejar de lado. El beso en la nuca cada mañana, los juegos de manos en la cama, las caricias en su cabello mientras comía hotcakes.

Era un juego peligroso pero ya estaba muy involucrado para no seguir participando. Cada día con John era exactamente lo que su lado más pequeño y egoísta ansiaba desde que tenía memoria. Atención, admiración, devoción. Y cara vez que uno gestos llegaban a él se sentía culpable de estar disfrutando tanto. Pero como el adicto que nunca dejaría de ser, se entregaba esas indulgencias cada vez con mayor necesidad.

Las palabras de Lestrade hacían un eco lejano durante los días que le siguieron; nunca fueron tan ruidosas que cuando finalmente pasó: el proceso había terminado.

En la mañana John había salido para continuar con sus entrevistas laborales. Inútiles, absurdas. Sherlock por su parte buscaba entre la pila del correo la última revista sobre temas de medicina forense a la que John se había subscripto ("Si ya que voy a estar ayudándote, mejor me mantengo al día con los temas" había dicho el médico), disfrutaba haciendo correcciones y marcando temas que servirían como nuevos posibles experimentos (el prefería las conclusiones de primera mano) que discutiría con el doctor posteriormente.

Era todo un aspecto diferente en su relación. Cuando la mente de dos científicos se enfrascaban en temas de discusión de lo más apasionante. Sherlock trayendo a la mesa sus años de experiencia en la observación de los crímenes más famosos y John su cruda experiencia en el campo de batalla. Fascinante. Más de una vez habían terminado teniendo sexo en la sala después de sus debates, ya fuera porque coincidían en sus opiniones o porque discernían totalmente. Eran los últimos los encuentros más apasionados.

Fue mientras tomaba la revista que descubrió el anillo de matrimonio faltante. No le prestó atención al asunto y comenzó con su lectura.

Los pasos y el aroma a té y antiséptico se anticiparon a la presencia de John en la sala. Entró y dejó su abrigo descuidadamente sobre el sofá mientras se dirigía a la cocina para dejar una bolsa de supermercado.

- ¿Estuviste toda la tarde ahí?- Le preguntó casualmente desde la otra habitación.

- Humm.

- Voy a hacer té. ¿Quieres algo?

"_Mi beso de bienvenida"_ quiso responder. John había atravesado la sala sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Algo malo estaba pasando. Cauteloso empezó a repasar las posibles razones por las cuales John pudiera haberse enojado con él. El intestino en el refrigerador ya estaba en la última etapa de experimentación, lo tiraría al día siguiente.

Pero no era sencillo descifrar el motivo cuando John ni siquiera lo miraba. Se metió en la cocina tras su amigo para enfrentarlo de alguna manera, John continuaba moviéndose de un lado a otro preparando té y tostadas; y aun cuando lo sorprendió al colocarse detrás de el en un valiente intento de abrazarlo por la cintura, como John acostumbraba a hacer con él, el rubio se giró y se alejó sorprendido.

- Hey… Te estoy preparando algo de tostadas también. - Dijo manteniendo la mirada en cualquier lado menos en sus ojos. Esquivo. Incómodo.

- No tengo hambre.

- Ah… okay.

Sherlock se alejó lentitud, dando una última larga inspección a aquel hombre que conocía tan bien. Levantó la mirada y por unos segundos Sherlock vio algo nuevo en los ojos de John: arrepentimiento. El arrepentimiento se parece mucho a la tristeza, la posición caída de los hombros de John, las líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos. Pero se acompaña siempre de un sentimiento al que Sherlock le ha dado la mano en el pasado múltiples veces; la vergüenza. Marchándose a su habitación, incapaz de seguir ahí, no escuchó ningún reclamo de John a sus espaldas, solo silencio.

Es así como sería entonces. Es así como se acababa todo, pensó mientras se tiraba de espaldas sobre su cama, respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse. La cama todavía olía a John.

Mierda.


End file.
